Happy New Year
by Lady Venom2
Summary: It's New Years Eve, and Rowan and Don still haven't talked about what happened. But neither is really sure if they should(2nd in the Rowan series)(Complete)
1. Happy New Year

****

Happy New Year

Note: _Okay, this is certainly not going to be as long as 'Here Without You' but it'll at least four chapters at the most. I'm hoping to just re explain what happened between Donatello and Rowan in this story. I don't own the turtles, April, Casey nor Splinter. I own Rowan and Charlie that's it. _

~*~ 

New Year has it really only been a few days? Wow, it just seems so surreal! Rowan opened her eyes and stretched. Her double bed a tangle of sheets, with a sigh she reached over and gently picked up the plastic leg, attaching the end with the straps. _Hmm it still feels weird, but at least I won't have a bruised armpit again._ Getting dressed she came out to the living room and saw that Charlie was already comfortable on the floor with the sofa's throw blanket wrapped around him. A cartoon of sorts on television.

"Hey, didja sleep alright?"

He only nodded, the colorful characters having him completely enraptured. Moving over a bit stiffly she put a pot of coffee on. She heard the door open and watched as Casey shook the snow off of his jacket.

"Where've you been? Out building a snowman?"

Casey gave her a boyish grin as he pulled off his boots.

"Nah, I promised the landlady I'd help her shovel the walkway."

"Always the gentleman, are we?"

He moved behind her and grabbed an apple from the bowl on the counter.

"I don't know about you, but _I_'m a gentleman."

"What's a gentleman?"

Both looked down at Charlie, he had the large blanket wrapped around his shoulders, and had drug the rest behind him. Casey glanced at Rowan before bending down to eye level with the boy. 

"Uh, well squirt, a gentleman is a man, who, uh does nice things for people and he never, ever hurts a lady."

Rowan couldn't help but snigger, it sounded odd hearing Casey talk about gentlemanly behaviors. Beside her the coffee pot bubbled, turning she moved aside the mug to let the coffee pour into the silver heart designed mug and placed the pot back again.

Hey, that's what Donnie does, you're copying him!" April laughed, joining them in the kitchen.

Rowan watched absently as Casey bent down to give April a good morning kiss before leaving to plop in front of the television._ Don. None of them have been here since Boxing Day. But that was only three days ago. I can't imagine that they would want to venture up here everyday just to see me._ Sighing, she blew the steam off the coffee and sipped it slowly._ But, why hasn't _he_ been here? II'm so confused_

"Penny for your thoughts."

"Hmm?" She looked toward April, who was putting some toast in the small toaster oven. "Oh, it's nothing, just wondering how me and Charlie can spend the day."

"You know Ro', me and Casey don't have to go out tonight if you're not ready to be alone yet." She fretted. 

"NO! I mean, you guys should go out, I'll be fine I don't want you to miss the New Year festivities on my account!"

"Are you sure, I know he won't mind." 

Setting down the mug, Rowan went over to April; she placed both hands on her friends' shoulders, "April, you are going out tonight, and you are going to enjoy it!"

Both smiled as the matter was settled. Turning, Rowan hobbled over to the table and sat down, absently swirling the sugary sweet coffee around inside the mug._ He said he loved me but maybe it's just lust I mean, how often do they have female guests around that don't think their freaksor in their age brackethe can't like me for my looks butDr.Phyll! Help! I think I've fallen for a mutant turtle!_

~*~

"So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

"Well Raph, I thought we could go visit Ro'. I mean, she must miss us right?"

"I think she might only like ya for your gross casserole."

"My casserole is not gross! It's not fault you don't like good cooking."

"Whatever. Hey Leo, you gonna join us or what?"

"Yea, just give me a second. I'm trying to find something."

"Hurry up Leo, it's getting late." Don yelled back.

Running out, Leo saw that Raphael and Mike had already left, leaving him and Don behind.

"What were you looking for anyway?"

"Remember that creep we gave to the P.D.? The day before Christmas?"

Don rubbed the small wound absently, as if to prove that yes, he did remember. Leo caught this and rolled his eyes.

"Okay, so you do. Well he left his wallet, which means that we can get a few party favorsthat is, if April will go into the store for us."

"What kind of party favors are we talking about here?"

"I thought maybe a few hats, some noise makersyou know, something to liven the night up."

Donatello smiled, "I'm sure Rowan will just love it if you gave Charlie some noise makers."

"Well, I'm sure she won't mind. Come on, we don't want to be left behind do we?"

"Nope, and I bet I could beat ya to the surface just like when we were younger too!" He grinned and took off, grabbing a large head start. Leonardo took only a second to comprehend before racing after his brother. _I don't know what happened, but he's like his old self again, even more open than before. Maybe it's the fact that Rowan's not here._

~*~

Rowan looked up from the oven at the sound of the doorbell. Shutting the small door she took off her oven mitts and limped over to the door, smiling as she opened it to reveal the snow covered turtles.

"Jeez it's freezin' out there!" Raphael said as he plopped down beside Charlie on the couch. 

"Don't you guys have winter wear?"

Leonardo held up his coat, "This is our winter wear Ro'."

"Mmm.whatcha cooking.smells delicious!"

She watched Mike gravitate to the oven, but she slapped his hand away good-naturedly.

"Nuh uh, not until it's done! Which will be in about five minutes, so be patient."

"Hah! Mikey, patient? That's a laugh, you'd have better luck tellin' Donnie not to invent something."

Rowan shook her head, smiling. But the mention of the turtle caused her heart to skip a beat and she glanced nonchalantly over her shoulder, trying to locate the purple clad turtle. She spotted him shuffling some cards for Charlie; he seemed to feel her eyes on him for he looked up. But she looked away at the last moment, unsure if he had mentioned anything to the others.

"Uh, Ro'? Is it done yet?"

Laughing, she turned around, "You beg worse than a puppy does, you know that Mike?"

Her answer was a slight tremor around his mouth as Mike incorporated the puppy face. She turned a hard eye on it, but couldn't resist.

"Oh alright! It's done, it's done. Will you just stop looking at me like that already!?" She said exasperated, throwing up her hands in defeat.

"I win! No one can resist 'the face'." 

"Heh, you'd think as a mother I'd be use to it by now, but nooo."

"I win!" 

Rowan looked over to see her son bouncing up and down on his knees happily, pointing to the cards. Finally he calmed down enough to ask Donatello for another game. Upon which he agreed, as long as he could teach him a new game.

"What kinda game?" 

"Hey Don, remember that kid is only five, so no Einstein stuff." Raphael called over to his brother.

Donatello ignored him and leaned in, making sure he had Charlie's full attention.

"It's called Seven Up, and it's really fun."

Rowan watched as he described the rules, knowing she would be forced to play the new game later. Don laid out seven cards in a straight line, and set the left over pile to the side, each time one of them picked up a card from the pile that was 1-7 they had to switch the face up card and place the reject on the bottom of the pile, and continued on until all seven cards were up. 

"Raph, will you play Seven Up wit me?"

"Sure kiddo."

She looked over to see that Mike had taken the dish from the over for her before it burned, and she mentally smacked herself._ Great, you coulda burned the place downand now you're over reacting again. Oh well, he seems to be pleased with it anyway._

"Awwyou ruined the surprise!" She pouted, coming up behind him.

"Sorry, but can I say that it's a great surprise!"

Michelangelo leaned in to smell the large pizza she had made, and she laughed at the sheer reverence that he seemed to have for it.

__

Oy, men. "Well, are you just going to sit there and smell it all night, or are you going to share?" 

Digging out the pizza slicer for him, she left Mike alone in the kitchen trusting that the green connoisseur knew what he was doing.

"You guys sure you don't mind spending the new year with a single mom all alone?"

"Course not, we wouldn't want you here by yourself anyway. I mean, you're suppose to spend it with your friends to begin with right?" Leo said, looking up from the game between Raphael and Charlie.

Rowan nodded, and caught herself glancing Donatellos' way and forced herself to look away. _Maybe he realized that doesn't like me after all. I mean, the next morning, he acted like nothing happened. Maybe maybe he thinks you're just too much of a burden, or not right for him_

"Ro'? Rowan? Earth to Rowan, ya there?"

With a start she turned to Mike, who was holding out a plate of pepperoni pizza for her, she took the plate gratefully. Relieved that she had something to concentrate on. Donatello watched her out of the corner of his eye as she bite into the food hungrily. And he wondered if his brothers would pick up on something amiss, he prayed that they wouldn't he still needed some time to talk to Rowan about what had happened. 

__

Maybe she realized just how different I am, we never had a chance to be alone long enough to talk that night. Maybe what happened was destiny trying to prove that we shouldn't be together.

~~~~ **Christmas Night/ Boxing Day **~~~~~~~~

"I meant what I said Rowan. I love you."

She stared up at him in wonderment, unbelieving even still that someone could love her. He watched as her fingers gentle touched her lips, still feeling his on hers.

"Donatello, I don't know what to say. I mean how? Why me?"

He laughed slightly moving his hand to cup her face, watching the blush forming along the bridge of her nose, making the splay of freckles stand out over more on her cream colored face.

"Rowan, please tell me if I am out of line, I'm so sorry if I was. But, I can't help how I feel about you." 

"No, but I -" 

A shout down the hall caused Rowan to jump, fear leaping into her heart as she began to hop haphazardly down the hall toward Charlie's room. Donatello grabbed her other arm and helped her the rest of the way and Rowan couldn't help but feel sorry for herself at her lack of mobility.

"Charlie, sweetie did you have a bad dream?"

She sat down on the edge of his bed, wiping the matted hair off of his forehead. Charlie looked over to her, then up at Don standing behind his mother, a hand on her shoulder.

"Mom?" His voice was thinned with fear and he clung to her, sobbing.

"Shhh..Mommies here, don't worryI'm here."

"The monsters were after me, they wanted to hurt me."

From where he was standing he could tell that the boy was still trembling, he was about to say they would talk in the morning, but something stopped him. Turning, he paused at the door to say good night to Rowan and left. Settling back down in the chair, he heard a stirring on the couch beside him.

"Wa's wrong?" a sleepy voice whispered.

"Nothing Raph, Charlie had a bad dream is all. Rowan's in with him now."

""

Turning the other way, Raphael seemed to fall asleep instantly, Don watched him wishing that he could fall that easily. He waited up as long as he could, but Rowan didn't come out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TBC


	2. My Turn

****

My Turn

Note: _Okay, second last chapter, mainly because this one made the story come together more quickly than what I thought it would. Oh, and after this story is done, I have many a more ideas, so look for frequent updates to the series! _*grins widely * _I love writing for this, and I have no plans on stopping anytime soon. _

Disclaimers: I own Rowan, Charlie and then plot, 'nuff said. I wish I owned Sean Connery though* dreamy sigh * 

~*~

Rowan stood up and began to collect the plates, starting toward the kitchen when the front door opened with a flurry of movement. She watched as April rushed inside, two bags on the end of each hand, setting them on the counter she gave out a quick call of good wishes, and a happy New Year before leaving again. Leaving all staring at the door, wondering if she had actually been there. Mike was the first to break the silence.

"Alright! Goodies!"

Jumping up he darted past Rowan as she continued to the kitchen, she watched as he dug through the plastic bags, coming out with a silver hat that he placed upon his bald head and a noise maker in his mouth. He grinned as it made a loud squawking sound.

"Cool! I want one!"

"Now Charlie, what do you say when you want something?" Rowan reprimanded.

Stopping in his tracks, Charlie looked toward his mother for confirmation, "Please?" When she nodded, he held out his hand at Mike. "Puhlease Mikey, can I have one?"

Turning from the scene between the two she called back over her shoulder.

"Did anyone want any more pizza? Plenty left out here."

A chorus of yes's followed, and Rowan grinned picking up more slices and setting them on plates. Trying to balance three plates at once she turned, and nearly dropped them with a start at Donatello standing directly behind her.

"Uhthanks." She stuttered, when he smiled and took the plates from her.

"No problem." 

Picking up the other plates she followed him into the living room, setting them down on the coffee table. With a great sigh she plopped herself back onto the couch beside Raphael.

"How's that leg workin' out for ya?"

__

That's Raph, blunt and to the point. She smiled a ruefully as she rubbed the hard plastic.

"Like all new things, it takes a bit of getting use too." 

Donatello paused in looking at the new things with Charlie as he heard what Rowan had said. Unsure if she had meant the double meaning or not.

"Hey Don, will you put this hat on? It's purple, like you."

"Well" 

"Aww come on Donnie, I put mine on!"

Smiling, he placed the party hat on his head, securing the tight elastic string behind the knot of his bandana. The tassel like lining around the bottom of the hat tickling him. He caught Rowan smiling at him, and grinned back in spite of himself.

"Now it's your turn!" 

"Oh no, I don't wear hats, even of the party variety." Rowan said, raising her hands warningly as Don advanced on her, a bright pink hat in his hands.

Beside her, Raph caught her shoulders, getting into the mood. Her struggles proved useless as the hat was placed upon her head like a crown, the sparkle glue of the hat falling off in a small shimmer around them. Despite the situation Rowan couldn't help but giggle uncontrollably.

"Aww come on you guys, stop." But Don noticed that she didn't take it off when her arms were free.

"Mommy, you look like a princess wit that on."

"Thank you honey, but I don't feel like a princess. Not yet anyway." She grinned, eliciting a raised eye ridge and grin from Raphael.

"Okay, we have food, we have uh, hats, now what do we do?" She asked, looking around at the others.

"Liqueur?" Rowan punched Raph's arm good-naturedly and voiced a loud no.

"Ohh! How about a movie! I think April still has the movie Bruce Almighty."

"Not that one Mikey, we watched it just the other day, let's watch a different one." 

Sighing, he bent down and ran his finger over the other selections.

"Hey, what about Entrapment? That's a good New Years movie, that and its got Sean Connery in it!"

Leo turned to her, a sly grin on his face. "You like Sean Connery?"

Rowan felt heat rise in her cheeks, but she nodded. "Of course, I love his acting, and that's a great movie! Thatand he's easy on the eyes."

"Rowan! I had no idea you went for older men! Guess that means I'm out of the picture huh?" Michelangelo laughed.

Rowan couldn't help but grin as the matter was settled and the movie popped into the video cassette player. Only after a few minutes into the movie, Rowan noticed Charlie starting to fall asleep against her. Leaning over, she tried to pick him up, but she found it awkward with her leg, worried that it couldn't support the extra weight. Mike, on the other side of him noticed her predicament and scooped the boy up and followed her to his bedroom.

Tucking him in, she came out to see that Mike had sat back down in her spot, glancing around she settled for the love seat and it's sole occupant. She felt Don stiffen as she sat down next to him, but relaxed when she leaned against his shoulder. _Aw screw it, he began it, I'll finish it._ Knowing that the dark was hiding them well, she reached over and gently took his hand in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze that he returned. She felt her heart flutter at the proximity of their bodies, and silently tried to slow her heart rate.

Together they watched as the partnership between Catherine Zeta-Jones and Sean Connery unfolded. Half way through the movie she felt a strong arm gently move across the length of her shoulders, and she moved into the embrace gratefully. _Now _**this**_ feels right. _Laying her head on his shoulder she sighed contently, not caring at the moment who saw them. She felt him chuckle silently when Catherine used the gum, and her head moved with his body, causing her to giggle at that. The sound caused Mike to glance over, and Rowan swore under her breath at how large his eyes got.

"Lucy, you got some splanen to do." He said with a light laugh, using the remote to pause the movie. Raphael leaned over from his spot on the couch and turned on the lap that divided the two sofas. Rowan blinked and snuggled deeper into Don against the sudden light.

"Bright!" Turning, she blinked owlishly at them. Noting Raphael's small sly grin, Michelangelo's wide happy smile and at Leonardo's small knowing grin of acceptance.

"Stop doing that!" She called in mock irritation.

"Stop what?" Mike asked, grinning wider.

"Talking through your smiles, it's freaky!"

"SoooDon, you never told us that that was the reason you had all those late night visits to the hospital."

"Aww come off it Raph, I wanna hear the juicy details!"

"Of what?!" Rowan exclaimed, finding the nerve to look shocked.

"You know what. Man Donnie, you're a smooth one aren't ya? I think this is the first time you got to one before me!" Raph said without regret.

Rowan looked up at Donatello, "How many are many?" 

Leo noted silently that Don had a very small smile at the corner of his mouth, and that neither made any attempt to pull away from one another. Glancing at the clock he took notice of the time.

"Guys, it's eleven thirty, let's finish the movie."

"Aww" But Mike picked the remote up without any further complaint.

Both Mike and Raph paid little attention to the movie, instead glancing to catch what they could of the new couple on the sofa.

"What are we, on display? Watch the movie you pervs."

Turning back to the movie, Rowan made sure the others weren't watching and snuggled in until she was resting against his chest, soothed by the beat of his heart. Donatello felt her move and allowed his smile to widen. 

TBC

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Reader Replies **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Pretender Fanatic: Thanks, and yeah, I am trying not to go to over board with each character, hope I got them right!

****

Lexy8: Er, hope that you didn't mind that I didn't keep the angst, but my muses yelled at me for it, I think they really wanted to see these two together.

****

Rene: Sorry for the missing word, I posted the story just before class started, and didn't have a chance to check over it. Thanks for inserting them for me. And yes, I _did_ promise that it wouldn't be long, and truth be told, I think that the next chapter will be the last, but have no fear Valentines day just passed, and I need a story for that too! Boxing Day, not sure of it's origin, all I know is that it follows Christmas Day, hmm, thought the U.S celebrated that day too. Oh well, everything is closed that day as well. And I am a proud Nova Scotian (Canada) Hope you liked this chapter too!


	3. Epilouge

****

Celebration Time

Note:_ HmmValentine story coming up soon, belated I knowbut I also realized something important about Rowan, so watch for a slight darker Valentine storysorry folksthere's only so much happiness that I can do._

Disclaimer: Blah be blah, I own Rowan and Charlie and the plot. and I own the wine!.I'll own it legally March 12 too!no rights over the turtles the ball thingy that drops on New Years and anything else not mine. Are we done? Good, on with the story.

~*~

The movie slowly wound down to the end, and the lights came back on, causing Rowan to blink against the bright light. Moving away from her rest post she stretched, giving a large lion like yawn behind her hand.

"How much time is left?"

Mike checked the VCR's clock. "Five minutes, they should soon be doing the count down with the ball in Time Square."

"Ya know, I've been here for two years and not once have I ever seen that."

"Well, it would be hard, what with Charlie an' all." Raphael said with a shrug.

"Well, yea, but I meant even on TV I never watched it, I was usually asleep by midnight due to the early hours I had to keep."

"Hmm, then you should know of one important rule of New Years celebrations."

Leaning forward with a small grin on her face, Rowan raised an eyebrow a Mike.

"And what would that be?"

"You're destined to spend the rest of your life with the person you kiss exactly at the moment of the New Year."

Rowan couldn't help the blush that rose to her cheeks, and she waved it away nonchalantly and rolled her eyes at him. But she noticed from the corner of her eye that Don had caught the blush, and was developing one of his own.

"And where did you hear that Mikey?" Don said, his voice trying to sound normal.

"Off a corny soap opera."

Grabbing his brother in a headlock and giving him a nugie, Raph laughed, "Funny Mikey!" When he let him up the hat had fallen down onto his beak, covering his mouth.

"No, leave it on, it's it's a good look for you." Rowan said in between laughs. _Is that really me giggling like a little girl? My God it's been so long since I've been able to laugh and not feel worried of impending doom._

She felt some one poke her side, and she turned to see Don grinning at her.

"What're you thinking about?"

She shrugged and leaned in, "Just a little curious about the 'others' Raph mentioned."

Rowan watched as the grin froze on his face and Raph hollowed with laughter behind them, but quieted down when Rowan mentioned Charlie asleep in the next room.

"Never mind loverboy." She leaned in to whisper the next part that was for his ears only, " At least one of us should have experience right?"

Never had Rowan seen such a nervous looking twenty-year-old, turtle or not. 

"Count down time guys and girl!" Turning onto the channel, all five began to watch as the ball made it's agonizingly slow decent to the New Year.

__

5

4

3

Reaching over, both Rowan and Don sought out each other's hand.

__

2

1

"Happy New Year!!"

Reaching over, Don kissed Rowan square on the mouth, not caring for the moment the fact that his brothers had been waiting for it. His two more boisterous brothers whooped their approval. Shocked at first, Rowan quickly warmed up to it.

"Now that's the way every New Year should be greeted!" She laughed, finally pulling away.

"So, what's your New Years resolution going to be this year?" Leonardo asked when things had calmed down.

"My resolution is going to be to poke as much fun at the two of you as possible."

"Haha, very funny Mikey. But seriously, what is it?"

"Ro', I'm hurt. I _was_ serious."

Don groaned and rolled his eyes, turning next to Leonardo. 

"Okay great Leader, what's yours going to be?"

"Aww, why ask him? We know it's just going to be about trainin' harder."

"Actually Raph, my resolution was going to be for me to try and loosen up a little. Have a little more fun."

"Nice one Leo, you should have fun. Life's too short to spend it worrying all the time, _trust me_ on that one."

Leo turned to Raph who had been playing with the tip of his sai.

"And what about you Raph? What's your New Year resolution? To have more fights?"

"Well yea, but I thought I might train a little harder. Ya know, for the sole purpose of being able to kick your tail with style." He finished with a sadistic grin.

"Riiight well, you two are left. Donnie, what's yours going to be?"

"Uh, well, I think mine would be to be able to increase my knowledge." The comment elicited a groan from all those listening.

" Come on Don, you don't have to be super smart all the time. Why don't you make a resolution about you an' Ro'?" Mike asked.

"I got this one." Rowan said answering for him, "That resolution is for my ears only _boys_. Now, are we finished? I have a small bottle of wine if you guys want some. And no, it's not enough to make you drunk." She said with a silent reprimand to Raphael's sudden perking up.

"In a sec, you haven't said what yours is."

She sighed, "Must I?"

"We said ours Ro, now it's your turn." Raph said. "I'll get the wine, you say what your resolution is." She watched him stand and leave for the kitchen.

"Well, it's kind of personal. But, my resolution is tono you guys'll think I'm silly for wanting to do it."

"Aww no we won't. We promise! Right Raph?" Mike said, turning to his brother who had returned with the bottle and some wineglasses. Pouring herself a glass, Rowan sat back trying to gather her courage.

"II want to get my high school diploma. There I said it, are ya happy?"

They stared at her; finally Leo spoke up first. "You, you never graduated?"

"See, I shouldn't have told you, now you're all going to feel sorry for me."

"No! It's actually a very easy thing to remedy." Don said, coming to her defense.

She looked up at him skeptically, "It is?"

"Yea, school for adults should start up with the new school year. Until then I could teach you."

"Are you sure? I would hate to put you out."

"Actually Rowan, I thought you'd want him to put out." Raph said, laughing at his own dirty joke.

"Jeez you're worse than an old man, you know that?" Rowan said, glaring at him.

"I moved in with Jake when I was fifteen, the last grade I completed successfully was grade eight. And I don't read very oftenso I guess by your standards I'm pretty dumb huh?"

"Not as dumb as Raph." Mike said, trying effectively to lighten the mood.

"No, you and Charlie could come down a few days a week and I could begin to teach you the basics skills of Math, Science and English."

Don felt his heart ache when he saw the light in her eyes a the hope of having a real education. She asked for so little, but thought it so big, he couldn't help but try to give her everything she wanted.

"Guys, we should be going if we're to miss the drunks."

Mike waved, "Yea you're right. Well Ro' it's been great! See you soon!"

"You don't even have your coat on and you're already saying good bye?"

Downing his half a glass of wine, he and his brothers grabbed their coats off the rack.

"I didn't say good bye, I said see ya later. Big difference there."

When the three had left, Rowan turned to Don, who had purposely waited behind. Going over she hugged him good bye. Don looked down at her, suddenly realizing how small she was compared to all of them. At five feet she was a good two inches smaller than he and his brothers.

"So, we good?" Rowan asked, feeling like a child out on her first date.

Donatello smiled at her impish features scrunched up to reach his face.

"We're good."

__

No muss, no fuss. I like it this way. Standing up on tiptoes Rowan touched her face to his, pulling away finally a moment later.

"See you later."

Donatello nodded. "Definitely."

Closing the door behind him, she leaned against the frame trying to catch her breath. A sudden happiness filled her to the point of bursting, and she couldn't stop herself from grinned madly and twirling around until she fell on the couch dizzy and hugging herself._ This has to be the best New Years of my life!_

****

The End

~~~~~~~~~~~~ **Reader Reviews **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

Rene: HmmI'm not sure if it was deliberate or notthe big softie won't tell me! Talking through their smiles, yesh, they do that too often if ya ask me hope this chapter summed things up nicely for everyone. As for future storiesI think we'll be seeing many a story in the times to comemainly because they (my muses) refuse to have me leave well enough alone. Good luck with the next few days and you're business! When stories are as good as yours are, we don't mind waiting for you! ^_~.

****

Snowfire: Hmmhaven't ever heard of a Kitsune, but it's a pleasure to meet you! Rowan pressed a little, but she's not one to hold a grudge or get violent. And, uh, thanks for the mischiefI think.

****

Pretender Fanatic: Don't worry, we wouldn't deprive the closeted alcoholic of his liquor now would we? Although it was only a little bit of wine.

****

TMNTpunker: Ya know, so do Imine left for the Caribbean last monthI won't see him until April.little sailor couldn't stay in one place! .Glad you liked the story! Hope you all like how everything develops in later stories.

****


End file.
